Containers are used to store all kinds of commercial products. Containers such as for smokeless tobacco or candy are often sized to put in a consumers pocket and to fit comfortably in a user's hand. These containers will typically include a container bottom that defines a cavity for storing the product and a container lid that attaches to the container bottom that provides for repeatedly accessing the contents stored therein. The present invention provides improvements over the state of the container art, and particularly the state of containers sized to be inserted into a pant pocket or shirt pocket.